


The Black Queen and the Nightingale

by youngmoviemaker



Category: Betrayus, Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (Cartoon), Pacman
Genre: F/M, I don't know, Multi, My First Fanfic, The ghostly adventures webcomic, abondoned for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngmoviemaker/pseuds/youngmoviemaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacworld has been discovered by Earth and has established a peace between  them to stop the ghost threat. To spread their cultures and ideas, the top students (or unfortunate lottery winners) are exchanged and attend the other world's best schools. Scarlett and Phat are a few such "lucky" one's able to be foreign exchanged. Now their getting  wrapped up with Pacman, Betrayus, and the political turmoil in Pacworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WHY HEAT EXHAUSTION!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so sorry if it's not very good. This story has been stewing in my brain for a while so hope you enjoy and please forgive my spelling.

"Stupid weather . . . Ugggggggggggh . . . . Why is soooooooooo hot??? I mean, its suppose to be overcast today!!!" panted a red-faced raven haired girl. She was furiously fanning herself as sweat rolled down her face.

"If you paid attention in preparation class you would know that Pacworld is at the least 10 degrees hotter than Earth but, since you goof offed I guess you wouldn't know that," stated a stern boy with glasses a few seats in front

"Excuse me poindexter, I didn't expect our transport to have a BROKEN A/C IN 116 WEATHER!!!"

"Phat calm down," said the long blond haired girl sitting next to the overheating girl.

"How are you not DIEING this heat!?! I FEEL like I'm melting . . ." moaned Phat.

"Warm-blooded." Stated the blond.

"Let me know when you decide to descend back to earth from whatever air conditioned plane of existence your on, Scarlett."

"Will do, Phat,"smirked Scarlett.

The rest of the bus trip was unusually quiet, besides Phat's occasional comment about the heat. Tension saturated the air as well as sweltering air. 

After another hour, the bus slid off the main highway into a parking lot. Connecting to it was a grand garden. Trees, bushes, flowerbeds, and fountains were placed with symmetric design in mind and complementing aesthetic. Beyond that, a glowing beacon, was Maze High. Elegantly designed buildings scraped the heavens with slightly rounded corners and students flew around on hoverboards.

The whole class grasped at this sight - except Poindexter, who merely sneered and readjusted his glasses.

"Welcome to Pacworld!" Said an cheery woman as she sauntered up to greet us.

"This an amazing opportunity for not just you but for our two worlds to connect and grow as allies. This program was devised to build a better generation, able to work with other species toward an end goal but to annihilate a common enemy that threatens both dimensions. Together we . . . Yes, do you have a question?"

The class turned to the still red faced Phat who was frantically waving her arm, looking almost ready to pass out.

"May I please go to the nurse? I feel sick . . ."

"Can it wait until after orientation? I'm sure it's not that serious,"said the lady.

"Ms., I have not had anything to drink all day, been in a sweltering car with no a/c for 2 hours in 116 weather, and I can barely breath," stated Phat.

. . . .

"Walk down this path, into the administration building. Third floor, room 42. Follow the signs. If your well enough after, please meet in the auditorium."

"Thank you."

Scarlett waved assurance to Phat as she walked from the group, through the garden, toward the building she thought had the nurses office. The sun bore down even harder on her and Phat felt her vision start to blur.

"Hey are you ok?"

Phat turned to find a skinny boy with a yellow shirt next to her. His bald head reflecting light like a newly polished mirror.

"I'm just trying to find the nurse. Do you know where it is?" 

"Its across campus, do you need some help?" He was gently holding her arm. 

"Most likely."

He smiled,"I'll get you there in a jiffy." He scooped her in his arms like all 220 pounds of her were merely a feather and took off trotting down a path.

"Is this necessary!?!?" shouted Phat as she barely keep hold in the guys shirt.

"Its faster this way! Are you new? I haven't seen you before but I'm not very attentive so either is plausible!"

"I'm part of the foreign exchange program. I'm gonna be here for the rest of my high school career."

"Sweet! It's nice to meet you. What's your name?" The boy was still jogging at break-neck speed without a bead of sweat. 

"Phat!"

"Well I guess it was DESTINY for us to meet!" He grinned silly at the pun. Phat snorted at the lame joke, sounding like a dieing pig.

"i got more . . . I'll tell ya a chemistry joke, but I know I wouldn't get a reaction."

"Hehe."

"A jumper cable walks into a bar. The bartender says 'I'll serve you, but don't start anything!"

"HAHAHAHA  
What's your name my dear knight in shining armor, who has swept me off my feet and apprised me with jokes of lame!?! Oh tell, for I would surely die without it!!"

"Pacster."

"That's what your world called . . ."

"Yep."

"That's like having a human called Earthster. It's just redundant . . .No offence."

"None taken, my parents weren't very original when naming me . Are starting to feel better, your face is less red?"

"Yeah."

"Well we're here." The two were standing in front of the nurse's office. Pac set down Phat and they stood silently for a minute.

"Umm . . . thank you, Pac."

"No problem, happy to help," Pac rubbed his shining head, and blushing hard.

"See you later."

"See you in class, hopefully your in my classes, not that my trying to weird . . . see ya." Pac bolted down the hall without another word but Phat saw him look back at her as he rounded the stairs.

\--------------------

Scarlett waved to Phat as she stumbled away on her epic quest for the nurse's office and the woman continued her highly rehearsed speech as we continued our tour. Scarlett took the Phat way of doing things - zoning out and daydreaming - as they went through each building. Finally, the group ended up at the tennis courts by a large hedge maze. 

"Now this is the end of the tour, please regroup at the auditorium to get your room assignments and school schedules. First day of class will start Monday, so you will have the weekend to adjust.  
One last thing, the hedge maze is forbidden to all students no matter the reason or excuse. It is incredibly dangerous and hazardous. Curfew at 9, you are excused for the day."

The crowd dispersed out, leaving Scarlett alone in front of the maze. The sun was starting to set, casting a purple shadow over her. The evening was chilling and silence was weaved into the atmosphere of the area. The entrance of the maze loomed over Scarlett, beckoning, enticing her to come forth. Even the slight breeze, was trying to draw her in, tugging on Scarlett to follow.

Shaking off the feeling, she retreated away, and started to the nurse's office in search of Phat. By the time she reached her destination, it well past nightfall and only a faint glow from behind the nurse's glass. Scarlett gentle knocked at the door and entered after a grunt of recognition. A weary woman in a white coat sitting behind a disheveled desk.

"Can I help you?" She said in a high adenoidal voice.

"Yes, my friend was suppose to come in here early, she has short black hair with red highlights and looked like she was gonna throw up if you poked her. . ."

"Oh . . .her, she left about an hour ago. It was just a mild case of heat exhaustion."

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know."

"Well your no help."

"I'm a nurse, not GPS," grumbled the nurse. 

"Thanks anyway." Scarlett walked back out of the office and into a tall girl.

"Hey watch it!!!" the girl yelled.

"Well I wasn't expecting a cow with ponytails to blindside me," quipped Scarlett.

"Wow, how original. I am shaking in my baby seal leather boots." 

"They match your fake emo fashion style and clown makeup perfectly."

The girl scrunched up her face growling, flicked her black and purple ponytails, and crossed her arms. She then turned toward the open nurse's door and shouted,

"Has Pac been here? I heard he was wandering around," asked the girl.

"No Cyli, again, I am no GPS. He came by an hour ago to check on one my patients and then left with her."

"A GIRL!?!" sputtered the girl apparently named Cyli; a fitting title for the character set before Scarlett.

"Looks like Phat is already hitting it off with the guys. I bet they're already declaring their undieing love for each other," smirked Scarlett.

"Great, just great. When I need him, he disappears. . . Who are you anyway? Your not familiar to me."

"Well your highness, forgive me for not making my presence known but I merely arrived here today. Foreign exchange."

"Lucky us."

"Yep. See ya later "Cyli", I gotta find my friend. If I see this Pac, I'll let him know your looking for him."

"Whatever."

Scarlett started out the building, with an growling stomach, en route to the dining hall for a bite to eat - and hopefully to find Phat with this boy called Pac.


	2. Foodfights, Frienemies, and Phat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most inspiration for this story came from my best friend who would tell me short fanfics and is highly obsessed with Pacman and the Ghostly Adventures (mainly Betrayus), so I dedicate this to her.

"Thanks for showing me around. I would of starved before I found this place," smiled Phat as they moved down the buffet.

"No problem, it's nice to have someone as enthusiastic about food as me . . . oh, the chicken spinach penne is to die for." Pac piled his three plates full of food and gestured for Phat to follow him to his table.

"Hey Pac! The usually I se . . . hello!" called a dark choco skined boy with blue hair sitting at an empty table .

"Hi," Phat said lowly.

"She's new, I'm showing her around. You don't mind if she sits with us, Spiral?" Pac sat down across from Spiral.

"I take no offence, sit away. By what do I call thee?" Spiral gestured widely to Phat as she sat down next to Pac.

"Phat, nice to meet you."

"What brings you our wonderful high school, dear lady Phat?"

"Foreign exchange program . . ."

"Cool, so your from Earth right?"

"Yep."

"What's it like? I mean, is it like here or is it completely different?" 

"I bet it's filled with zombie yeti's that are trying to take over the world . . ." said Pac through a mouth full of Mac and cheese.

"No, they're very similar . . ." "Well your skin is less vibrant then ours, not to being racist." Referring to his dark skin with highlights of red or Pac's yellow hue. ". . .though your world is apparently 10 degrees warmer than ours, has a very bad infestation of ghosts, and constant invasions from aliens . . ."

"Fair point, but that does keep a little excitement in our daily lives."

"And me with a job," cheered Pac.

" Hurrah to that," chanted Spiral as he raised his glass and then guzzled it down.

"PAC!!!!"

The voice that shouted came behind both Phat and Pac, and they turned to find Scarlett and Cyli standing there as Spiral slid behind the table.

"PAC, I THOUGHT I TOLD SPIRAL TO TELL YOU TO MEET ME AFTER SCHOOL SO WE COULD GO OVER STRATEGIES BUT YOU DECIDE TO PLAY HOOKY WITH A GIRL YOU JUST MEET!!" Cyli had Pac by the collar and was holding off the ground by at least a foot and Spiral slid soundlessly down behind the table.

"Sorry Cyli, Spiral didn't tell me otherwise I would of. I was also showing Phat around campus." Phat waved at Cyli shyly at the mention of her name.

"SPIRAL!!!" Cyli released Pac and made a grab for him.

"Hey Phat, having fun?" asked Scarlett.

"Yep, as I found the dinning hall,"giggled Phat.

"I thought you would; did you get your school packet?"

"Yep, I got all the classes I wanted."

"Me too."

They turned to Cyli, who was trying to choke out Spiral and Pac intervening. Phat giggled that the site and Scarlett patted her shoulder.

"What are you weirdos up to now?"

A boy with blond hair and blue eyes like Scarlett walked up wearing an letterman jacket.

"I wouldn't tempt her today, Skeebo, Cyli is out for blood," warned Spiral in the grib of the terrifying red eyed demon.

"Like I'm afraid of her," smirked Skeebo.

"HISS"

Skeebo swallowed loudly with a lump in his throat, and then set his sites on Scarlett and Phat.

"Great, more dweeds in this zoo. You from the exchange program?"

"Yep," they said in unison.

"Ugh, well you better not get in my way. I'm the head honcho of this school, and I'm not gonna get I'm dragged down by some losers . . ." He jabbed his figure at them.

" Calm down, pretty boy. Don't get your panties in a twist. We won't get in your way if you get in ours, " Scarlett stated bluntly.

"Are you threating me, girl scout!?!" 

"Wow, I guess your brain is a peanut, you can't even understand a simple threat. Even a rock can do that." Scarlett was smugly standing with her arms crossed as Skeebo was on the table, crouched over, still pointing at her with a face of fury.

"Call me stupid one more time and I'll . . ."

"What is the angry troll gonna do!? I'm so scared! I had hang nails more intimidating than you."

"Go Scarlett!!" cheered Cyli. A crowd was starting to form around them to watch the new girl sass the popular kid. 

"I will sick my minions on you!" threated Skeebo.

"A woman's charm can get herself out of any dire situation. A few adolescent hormone fueled boys are no issue. Especially ones who seem to have trouble understanding with their small brain."Skeebo eye was twitching and he looked like he was gonna explode.

""Whats wrong? Cat got your tongue? Or have you finally realised that you are making a better fool of yourself then I am?"

Skeebo went flying at Scarlett, ready to duke out on her but on at the highest point of his hang time, a plate full of chicken spinach penne suddenly smacked him right in his left temple. This sudden collision sent Skeebo off balance and missing Scarlett by a few feet.

"What the hell?" yelled Skeebo as he got up, wiped some of the cream sauce out of his eyes, and looked to see who dared interfere in this.

Phat, poised wide stanced, had a plate of mac and cheese with a look of glee. She then turned, flung the plate into the face of Poindexter and screamed,

"FOODFIGHT!!!!"

The crowd of kids around them bolted back to there respective tables, grabbing their plates of food, and started chucking them at each other. Pork roast was flying, mash potatoes pelted the lunch room walls. Even the untouched hotdog rags was used as ammo to continue the war. Scarlett, Cyli, Spiral, and Phat slid past the food armed teenagers - avoiding Skeebo too but he was trapped between a pizza hurler, and soup splasher to notice them - into the cool autumn night air. Pac was still inside, eating want ever was thrown at him. The little group started back to the dorms with grins upon their faces.

"that . .was . .AWESOME!!!" shout Cyli into the silent evening.

" I have never seen Skeebo that pissed before, I thought his eyes were gonna pop right out of his head?" Spiral pretended to have his eyes fly out and hit Cyli.

"My sassiness is nothing special but I can't believe that YuriYou actually threw that plate, Phat! I thought you finally gave up your trouble maker ways." Scarlett teasingly elbowed Phat.

" Please, I wasn't about to let some stuck up jock beat on my best friend. I would have threw a punches if I had too."

"My hero!!" Scarlett hugged Phat.

"You guys are welcomed to sit with us at any time. Plus, its nice to have some girls to talk to," laughed Cyli.

"Hey, since tomorrow is the last day of summer vacation, we all should go out on the town. Show you the sites and hang out before the crushing responsibilities of life start Monday?"asked Spiral.

"I have no objections."

"Me either, it sounds fun."

"Then I'll see you all tomorrow!" Spiral separated from the group and jogged to boy's dorm. Cyli, Scarlett, and Phat continued to talk until they reached the lobby of the girl's dorm.

"Do you lady's know where your rooms are?" asked Cyli.

"Mine is . . . E19," stated Scarlett. "I have no idea where that is?"

"The letters stand for floors, E is the fifth floor and then look for door 19. Your luggage should be in front of it, so that may help. What about you, Phat?"

"C4." 

"What luck! Your my new roommate!!"

"Awwww," whined Scarlett.

"Sorry."

Together well started walking up the salone and at the third floor, Phat and Cyli left Scarlett - who was being a drama queen about to having to walk two more flights of stairs alone - and then came upon door C4. A small rolling suitcase, two duffel bags, three pillows, and one large rabbit sat against the door.

"I'll grab my stuff," said Phat as she filled her arms with pillows and duffel bags.

"Take your time, there's no hurry." 

The door slid open and Cyli entered with Phat traveling behind, overloaded with stuff.

"The top bunk is your's, and the desk with the bookshelf in the right corner is also. Sorry about the junk, they were my late my last roommate's, I haven't got to cleaning it out yet."

Phat pulled her suitcase to the empty dresser and chucked her pillows and bunny onto her bed.

"What happened to her? Did she move?"

"Brutally killed in the first attack from the ghosts . . ."

"Oh . . ."

"Well, good night!" Cyli jumped into bed and the lights turned off leaving Phat in the dark by the dresser. Sighing, she changed into her night gown, plugged in her night light, and crawled up to her bed on the top bunk. Phat snuggled into her pillows, cuddling with her rabbit. She smiled recalling the day's events and wondered what tomorrow would bring. Her dreams were filled with glowing orbs of different colors chatting and arguing with each other as she listened.


	3. Satan's At It Again . . .

The next morning was a blur; Cyli, Scarlett, and Phat rushed to the bathrooms, fighting off rapid towel clad girls for the privilege of a hot shower.Bathed, dressed, and sporting battle scars, the ladies met up with Pac and Spiral.

"Good morning," called Pac from the table behind two plates of biscuits and gravy.

"Hey," said Scarlett.

"So what's the agenda for today?" asked Cyli as all three of them sat down. The lunchroom still had the occasional porkchop littering the area, remnants of the foodfight last night. From the whispers of gossip flowing through the bathroom that morning, the fight was broken up by the headmaster and a few teachers. Skeebo was named the cause, taken to the office, and hasn't been sited since.

"Well I was thinking about hitting the mall, the burger place, the park - you now, show them the sights - and maybe the round house to demonstrate or status of celebrities."

"I second that," Pac muttered through more mouthfuls of biscuits.

"You two are gonna enjoy Pacworld so much," said Cyli.

"How are we getting there?" asked Phat.

"I'm driving," stated Spiral.

"Cool."

"We'll leave after we finish eating."

Spiral was laughing when his eyes widen when he notice something behind the girl's and a look of "Oh dear lord!" spread across his face. Pac had his undivided attention on his food. Cyli, Scarlett, and Phat looked behind to a very pissed blond troll.

"I hate all of you," stated Skeebo.

"Get in line," said Scarlett.

"Because of your little foodfight stunt last night, I got written up and I HAVE TO CLEAN THE KITCHEN FOR THE NEXT MONTH!!!"

"Sorry,I didn't want you to get in trouble" said Phat.

"WELL YOU FUCKED THAT UP ROYALLY, DIDN'T YOU!!"

"Whoa, Whoa, Skeebo, that's a little far. She didn't mean it and she apologized, the cursing is not necessary." Pac step in between Phat and Skeebo.

"I will not be abashed by a vexatious girl scout and an eccentric scrounge!!"

"I SAID ENOUGH!!" Skeebo, startled by Pac's raised voice, stumbled a few steps back.

"I will remember this." He gave Pac and Phat a passing glare and then stormed out of the dining hall.

"Welp, that was awkward. Let's not let it ruin the day!!

Let's go shopping!!" shouted Cyli as she bound toward the doors. 

Spiral led the group out of the lunchroom, off campus, to a large parking lot . They weaved through the maze of hovercars and scooters until they reach a blue sporty minivan.

"Ah, Blanca, my one true love,"Spiral said as he hugged the car.

"Spiral, stop flirting with the car and get in," stated Cyli as she opened the shotgun seat door.

"Your jealous of our bond."

"Sure, you say the same thing about your toaster but I don't see you making kissy-face at it."

Spiral stuck out his tongue at her and turn to the other three. "You guys will have to share the back. Pac, please make sure you have your seat belt on."Scarlett took the left seat, Pac the middle, and Phat the right. "My curiosity is peaked, please enlighten us the circumstances behind this intriguing statement," said Scarlett. "Well, . . . . I was . . kinda of drag racing with Pac in my car. He decided not to wear a seat belt and , um, I had to slam on my breaks and he went through my windshield . . ." "I'm fine of course, I'm very durable," laughed Pac.

"Oh my god . . ."

"I've been through worst."  
The car started up and lifted out of the spot and onto the highway. Other flying cars joined in route to the city, merging through lanes like crazed drunks.

"We'll be in the city in about 10 minutes, sorry about traffic," called Spiral from the front.

"So since we have some time on our hands, why don't you tell us about yourselves," said Cyli as she twisted around in the front seat to face the back passengers.

"I'm planning to be a teacher, I already got two years of credit down for my master's degree," gloated Scarlett. "I'm also into fantasy books, anime, and hard rock bands."

"Cool, what about you Phat? What are your plans for the future?" Cyli smiled in anticipation of Phat's answer as she fidgeted under her glaze.

"I haven't really decided yet . . ."

"Really?" asked Pac.

" Yeah."

"There must be something your passionate about; something that makes you smile every time you think about, and that makes you wanna hope more . . ." Pac had stars in his eyes and a mean blush was surfacing on Phat's cheeks. She was swishing herself into the corner to avoid eye connect with rest of car's occupants, with no intent to answer the question but something Pac's eye got her. A little twinkle, a genuine care about Phat, that made her crack - just a little bit..

"An animated major motion pictures director," Phat stated shyly.

"REALLY!! THATS SOOO COOL!!" Pac had the biggest grin that Phat had ever seen. His look of pure jouissance made Phat feel funny. Her heart felt like it was about to burst and her stomach was flipping.

"T-Tha . .nks . . ."

"Why do you what to direct cartoons? Do you enjoy the median?" pressured Cyli.

""Oh Phat loves animation!" said Scarlett, swooping in to save Phat from throwing herself out the door to avoid finishing the conversation. "She loves to write and illustrate her movie ideas. You should see her notebooks, they're filled with them!"'

"Can you draw something for me?!" 

"Sure," Phat answered Pac. Then the car slammed to a stop, jerking everyone forward.

"Well, that'll have to wait. WE'RE HERE!!" shouted Spiral as he jumped out of the car. They exited the vehicle to find themselves smack-drape in a middle of a colossus parking lot. Pacworlder's swarmed to and from everywhere, their highlight colors mixing and swirling to create elaborate designs. A huge building towered in the distance - most likely the mall - and skyscrapers surround that.

The group of them migrated toward the building, flowing with the crowd. A few awkward minutes of personal space invasion later, they arrive in the lobby of the mall. Ten flights of floors were opened with a grand hall and a wall of only glass, letting in the midday's light.

"Whoa," Phat and Scarlett said.

"You'll get use to it, how amazing everything in this world is," gloated Spiral.

"If you say so."

Cyli hooked her arms around Scarlett and Phat, dragging them away from the guys, toward the shops. What next ensued was two hours of acute buying spree in which only 2/3's of the girls enjoyed - the other being Phat who was really not into it and sighed the whole time. After the 50th grumble from Phat, Cyli and Scarlett decided to take a break and eat lunch with the guys.

"So are you guys enjoying yourself's," asked Pac.

"I guess, I'm not very much into shopping but your mall has awesome food." Phat was shoving some delicious pepperoni pizza into her mouth.

"Well, I guess we'll cut the shopping short and show you guys the sites after we eat," stated Spiral as he also ate some slices.

"Awww," sadly replied Cyli and Scarlett.

"Dont "aww" me, you had-"

"PAC!! PAC!! BETRAYUS IS ABOUT TO INVA- . . . . WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!" yelled a suddenly appearing blob of pink by Pac. A red, orange, and blue blob joined the loud girl sounding one.

"Hi," replied Scarlett and Phat in unison.

"NEVERMIND, PAC-UMS, BUTTOCKS BUILT DEATH LAZER - AGAIN. HE AND BETRAYUS ARE RIGHT BEHIND US."

"Alright! Finally some action!! You'll get to see our part time job."

"Huh," Scarlett uttered confused.

Pac pulled out sphereish pez dispenser and popped out a yellow berry as some screams were heard in the distance. Cyli pulled out a rifle out of no where and Spiral had a silvery gun in hand. Pac threw the berry into his mouth, swallowing it whole, and instantly started floating. The trio bolted toward the screams: Pac flying, Cyli speeding on a hoverboard, and Spiral jogging behind - leaving Phat and Scarlett alone with the floating color globs, of which the pink was staring intensely at them. Phat gave a friendly wave and Scarlett stood in confusion at what they were.

"What ARE you!? Taking floating jello globs," questioned Scarlett. Taken aback her rude comment, the floating blobs of colors morphed into floating human globs of colors, with the pink looking like she was about to pop a vein. "Who ARE YOU calling a glob! At least I DON'T have an unflattering muffin top!!!" The pink girl smuggling posed with her hand on her opaque hip. "At least I'm not dead," stated Scarlett. ... ... .... ... ... Realization hits ... "I WILL RIP YOU APART," cried the pink girl as she tried to swipe at Scarlett but was held back by the orange boy. "PLEASE, I had an emo chick threaten me better than you." At this point, the pink girl was foaming with Cyli-like bloodlust in her eyes, held just out of reach from ripping Scarlett apart by the three other globs. Bored by this point from Scarlett's antic's, Phat snuck away toward the light show and chorus of maniacal cackling and explosions.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update as frequent as possible.


End file.
